A Big Confession
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Matthew was enjoying himself, reading a book when out of nowhere, someone was at his door. It turns out to be Gilbert, and he apparently has something to say, but seems unlike himself to speak up! Will Gilbert be able to say what he needs to say? Will Matthew be able to remember what Kumajirou's name is? All shall be revealed! Rated T, one-shot, PruCan.


**I love ****confessions, ****but no one is there for me to give them... SO YOU WILL HAVE MY HUGGIES! *grabs you and pulls you into a large hug!* ****I WUV U! ****I feel less lonely now that I did that virtual hug for you, and I feel like making something fluffy with PruCan because let's just face it: PruCan is the most fluffiest pairing beyond any other! **

**So please enjoy this rather short but hopefully enjoyable one-shot called...**

_A Big Confession_

Matthew sat on his small couch alone, reading a very pleasurable book about two friends running away to a new world together. It was rather lonely around his house but it still had Kumajirou who was resting in his bed nearby the fireplace. He read his book on; pleased that though he was acquainted by his pet he liked the space he was given. He usually hated the fact that no one sees him; it bothered him deeply like a piercing scar being repeatedly opened just to make the other feel the pain.

Kumajirou was in an abyss of sleep until he yawned and was awakened from his nap. He got himself up, stretching his furry body around and looked up at his master who in turn looked up from his book to stare at him.

Kumajirou blinked puzzlingly and asked, "Who are you?"

Matthew sighed and answered, "I'm Canada, your owner."

Kumajirou had forgotten his master's words. Matthew sometimes doesn't remember his name and called him different names. He crawled over to the sofa and with great ease climbed on top to sit beside Matthew for a while. Matthew, being the caring owner he is, reached his hand onto Kumajirou's furry head and gently petted him. It felt pleasant.

"I wonder if I should go out and plant some flowers today?" Matthew asked himself with a frail smile.

That's it. He would spend his quiet afternoon planting some newborn flowers in his backyard. Not only would it give off a summer-like feeling doing the flowers, but it would make Matthew feel less lonely since he considered flowers as people. But before he could get himself up, he heard a small but audible knock from the front door. This made Matthew wondered why someone would be at his door.

He got up quickly and dashed for the door when he heard a second knock, this time louder. Managing to not trip during his hassle he got to the door and saw a figure of a male. Not just any male, it happened to be a familiar body type and saw the person attempting to knock again. Matthew unlocked his door lock and opened the door, revealing his good friend who at first looked startled but gave a cheerful expression.

"Kesesese," was his greeting to Matthew.

"Good morning, Gilbert," greeted Matthew with a kind smile.

"The awesome Gilbert has come to spend the day with you!"

"T-that's nice," said Matthew, "but don't you have other plans today?"

"Nope," he replied, "canceled most of 'em for ya! So can I come in or what?"

Realizing his impoliteness of not allowing a guest in, he moved to the left with his hand on the doorknob and Gilbert let himself into Matthew's residence. It was strange that he had a guest over during weekends. No one had ever visited him before. It was really surprising. After Gilbert stepped inside, Matthew followed behind with a little flush on his cheeks.

"What do you do in here?" asked Gilbert as he goes into the living room.

"Uh... I like to read in my spare time, and right now I was going to- Gilbert?" Matthew saw his friend stood in front, completely still as though he saw something horrid.

Curiously, Matthew looked over and saw that Gilbert was staring-or rather _glaring-_at his pet with competitive eyes. Matthew didn't understand the wrath Kumajirou and Gilbert shared with each other and he felt dismayed that they couldn't get along.

"Y-you can come in, Gilbert..."

"I would, if your Satan Bear wasn't in my way,"

"B-but KumaDoubleRainbow isn't a bother, really!"

"He's my mortal enemy between who I want to be with."

Matthew walked over to Gilbert and stood beside him. "KumaShamalan isn't an enemy. He's just a polar bear!"

"An evil polar bear that is going to take you away from me!"

Matthew tilted his head with confusion. Gilbert became bright red on his cheeks and seemed totally shocked of what he was saying. But instead of figuring out the real reason Gilbert came here, Matthew lightly giggled at Gilbert and placed an affectionate hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"I see," he said. "You want to spend time with me and you're jealous of KumaKinkyPants. Gilbert, I never met anyone who got jealous over me before, it's actually sweet."

Gilbert looked startled at Matthew's words and decided that maybe preparing what he was going to tell him needed a little more editing by his great awesomeness. For a moment, Matthew wondered what Gilbert's real reason was that he came here. It wasn't that he didn't believe him; it was a surprise that someone he knew came by his house like this and actually canceled his plans just to spend the day! And with him, of all people!

"Y-yeah, because the Awesome Prussia can get jealous, but I'll never admit such a thing,"

"But you just did,"

"No, I'm not jealous!"

"Then why are you flushing?"

Gilbert made a smug face and fist-bumped the air and shouted, "BECAUSE I AM AWESOME!" he shouted so loudly that it shook Matthew fearfully.

Seeing that his outcry was sudden to the poor shy one, Gilbert scratched the back of his head and muttered an apology in which Matthew accepted without a second thought. Gilbert knew this wasn't what he wanted to do: he wanted to just confess his feelings for him in the awesomest way and yet he kept spewing aimless words that didn't make any sense. It didn't help him in the situation either. Matthew asked if he wanted something to drink and, needing some space to recollect what he wanted to say, asked for a cup of milk. Matthew walked out of the living room to get his friend his choice and Gilbert awkwardly stood still whilst Kumajirou walked over to him as if to begin another staring contest.

"I know you want to confess to Maple guy," said Kumajirou, Gilbert looked down in shock. "Just practice by speaking out with your voice."

Gilbert pointed an accusing finger on Kumajirou. "Why should I believe in you, you weird… talking bear…thing?" he accused him harshly.

Kumajirou merely tilted his head and said, "Just pretend I'm that Blond Guy and it'll help."

Gilbert had some doubts about this idea. Who would talk to a bear to practice their confession? Maybe weird people do it, thought Gilbert seriously.

Gilbert cleared his throat and started to speak what he felt in his heart.

"Matthew, I have known you for…um, I think a couple of years? I didn't understand why others were ignoring you every time you try to help out and it really pissed me off that they confuse you as America. You don't look anything at all like him! You have such…lovely violet eyes, a-and you…um…"

Kumajirou waited patiently for Gilbert.

"And you…have such wonderful blond hair that I wish to curl my awesome fingers into. I-I didn't mean to sound creepy, really! You sometimes help me out when I need some guidance, pointing me to the right direction and making me feel grateful. There are times when I want to just take you in my arms and just hug the living hell out of you because that's just how much I…how much I…"

"Love you?" asked someone from behind.

"Yeah, how much I love you-"

There was a deafening pause. Gilbert felt as though his whole body became utterly paralyzed in the knowledge that behind him was Matthew. He had no idea what to say to make the 'practice confession' look like some drama performance for groups of soap opera lovers.

"Gilbert, were you trying to…" Gilbert didn't need to look behind to see the flush on his face, nor did he need to know the sound of deep shyness that was Matthew's voice.

Gilbert felt his body regaining dominance to control him and, turning over swiftly and awesomely, had his hands all over the air as though he tried to make the situation less awesome.

"I-it's…I, I was…trying to make a confession,"

Matthew flushed pure red. "A confession?"

Gilbert only nodded and tried to give off a confident look—yet deep down he really was flustered and his heart was unable to cease its pounding beats.

"Y-you were going to confess to me? I didn't know you had feelings for _me!"_

"Why wouldn't I have feelings for you?"

"I-I'm not perfect…or special, for that matter…"

Gilbert felt hot urge of anger swell down inside. "Damn it, that only pisses me off when you put yourself down like that!"

Instead of saying something that could help lessen the embarrassing moment Matthew just rambled odd things that didn't make since.

Having enough of Matthew's rambling words that confused him, Gilbert placed a finger between his lips to silence him. "Okay, nevermind. If we keep doing this my awesome mind will explode like a bomb." Gilbert took out his finger and paused only to stare into Matthew's adoring violet eyes.

It was a long pause of staring at one another. Gilbert's red eyes that shone like rubies caught Matthew's innocent violet eyes that reminded Gilbert oddly of dark violets, but lighter and fairer. Matthew never knew Gilbert was leaning an inch closer to his face, their foreheads touching. He was too busy feeling oddly attracted to Gilbert.

"Hey," said Gilbert. "Can I have my answer on that?"

Matthew stuttered for a moment until reaching his answer.

"Y-yes…I like you, too,"

Gilbert looked ecstatic. "You'll go out with me?"

Matthew answered with a steady nod. This spiraled Gilbert into grabbing whole of Matthew's waist, lifting him up the air and paraded around the living room. Gilbert had never felt so joyful before and now he that Matthew agreed to go out with him, nothing could be better. Matthew was shrieking in the sudden celebration and Kumajirou, who somewhat staged the whole thing, was left to enjoy the moment.

* * *

**Gil: This was long, but at least I finally got you!**

**Matt: *on the floor, sick* I don't feel so good, maple...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave a review and favorite if you can! See you next time!**


End file.
